Id (Novel)
Id - The Greatest Fusion Fantasy, (also referred to as Id Fusion Story & Fantasy) is a light novel series written by Kim Daewoo inspiring a manhwa of the same name by A.T. Kenny. Unfinished, this series consists of 14 volumes. :Synopsis We find Chunwha in a world beyond his own. There he will struggle to find his own purpose among the many inhabitants of the new world including Elves, Dwarves, and even Mages! = Character Names = A glossary of names and terminology, as so far taken from the first volume. Id’s Party Id: A name Chun Hwa came up with after searching through Greydrone's memory. Ye Chun Hwa: Id's real name. Lamia: Name of Id's Sword, the very same sword Greydrone was protecting. Greydrone, other Dragon Lords, and High Gods invested into the creation of the sword. Greydrone spent a few thousand years creating the sword. ::::"I, Lamia, have found you fit to be my master, and I am willing to make a contract with you. You, who will be my master, do you promise to stay with me for all eternity?" '' ::::'* * *''' ::::"The promise of eternity has been made. Even the God of Creation cannot dissolve it. I am Lamia. I will be by your side forever. We will be together forever"Japtem Translation Hael Ilsain: A Priest. Grey Lanotus: A Swordsman; wants to be a Swordmaster. Ilran Howgun: A Mage. Randolph Torciano: A Dwarf. Irlina: A High Elf. Kelvin Earl’s Party Earl Klein. Marquis Gersi. Reinian (Reina) Klein: Earl Klein's daughter. Participates in the competition using spirits. Shoran Klein: Earl Klein's son. Laint: A Swordsman whom Id punches. Royal Court's Magician, Hagen. Miscellaneous People Lia: Someone from the inn Id and his party stayed at. Ruin: Competition participant. Crain: Competition participant. Rainel: The Swordsman who defeated Reinian. Lauri: The Dark Magician's Nemesis. Cleon: The Dark Magician. Railon Kingdom King Zion McReluger: Founding King; one of two known Great Silvers. Lived five hundred years ago. Anakullen Locklin Yu Rocklatiu Killent Lail Unknown Nationality Maximillion: A Great Silver from two-three hundred years ago. One of two known Great Silvers. Much is unknown about him. Non-Humans Dragon Greydrone: The name of the Golden Dragon who gave Id his powers and memory. Rylo Sidgar: Gold Dragon who has the Sphere of Seals. Gods Ilian: The God whom Hael serves, God of Water and Forest. Eliezer(Elaiza?): Goddess of Flowers. God of Creation and the Origin of Light and Darkness. Spirits Laead: Light Spirit, Low Rank. Contracted with Reinian. Layla: Water Spirit. Contracted/Summoned by Reinian. Ariane: Holy Spirit. Contracted with Hael. Ramui: Dark Spirit? Perhaps is a demon instead. Sildran: Air Spirit, Spirit King. Contracted with Id. Shinalenu Ayahena: Water Spirit, Spirit King? Questionable. Translated quote: "Shinalenu Ayahena-nim… The ruler of water, I wish to borrow the powers of water." May be a god instead. Contracted with Reinian? : Types of Spirits :: Fire :: Water :: Air :: Light : Spirit Ranks :: Spirit King :: High :: Middle :: Low Contractors Ragini Rookamun: Cleon’s contractor; High ranked demon. Middle Kingdom Neng Wol: Jung Woon's elder sister. Jung Woon: Someone Id knows. = Places = Middle Kingdom: Where Id is from. Gressen Continent: Where Id met Greydrone. Zion: Forest of Zion. Illinas: The Kingdom Id met Grey and his Party. Surlan: A Town Id and his companions stopped by. Kelvin: The town they headed to after stopping by Surlan. Sillion: The town where Hael and Grey is from. Raylon Mountain Range: Where Rylo Sidgar lives. Anakullen: Kingdom. = Skills = Id’s Party Id’s Skills Light way of Walking (Boh Buhb): Footstep Skill. Angelic Jade Form Perfection: Mastering the skill made Id’s outer appearance more woman-like. Celestial Jade Dragon: A skill intended for men; but it further alter Id’s outer appearance making him look even more feminine. Silently walking on air ((Dop-gong-neoung), similar to Boh Buhb.) Sword Aura or Sword Ki. Red Dragon. Earth Strike. Form of Steel. Fiery Red Sword. White Phoenix. Blood bomb attack. Five Elements Puncturing. Heaven and Earth Sundering Slash. Torrent of Blades. Lamia’s Skills Image Trap: A Teleportation skill. Irlina’s Skills Lightning Bolt: A skill on her dagger. Wind Sword. Hael’s Skills Protection Shield: On her dagger. Ilran’s Skills Shield. Grey’s Skills Giga Lightning. Lightning Bolt. People from Kelvin Reinian’s Skills Conjuring Magician. Perfect Water Blaster. Cleon’s Skills Dark Shade. Dark Arrow. Fire Twister. Ice Spear. Eclipse of Darkness. Dark Buster. Darker than Darkness. Lauri’s Skills Haste. Celestial Fireball. Fire Shield. Light Magic Missiles. Fire Blade. Hagen’s Skills Recovery. Fire Wall. Wind Saber. Hell Explosion. Flare. Misc Skills Fire Storm. Water Blaster. Water Shield. Wind Block. Fire Shield. Wind Blade. Water Arrow. = Profession = Priest. :High Priest. Magician. Conjuring Magician. Spirit Magician/Conjurer. Knight. Swordsman. :Swordmaster: Can use Ki with their weapons. Low level can only use Ki to increase sharpness and resistance to magic. Intermediate level can form shapes using Ki. Changing a weapon with their aura: length, size, shape. Cannot change the shape of the original sword. For instance, make it smaller. Advanced levels can send out aura to attack enemies from a distance. Currently, there are only ten whom are at this level of Swordmaster. ::Great Silver: Can use auras to form something like a sword or something that fits the users preferences. :::Unknown Rank Above Great Silver. = Races = Dragon Elf High Elf Dwarf Demon Orcs = Miscellaneous = Shilling: The currency of the world Id was teleported to Silver: Lowest currency value Gold: 100 Silver is equal to 1 Gold Rune: 100 Gold is equal to 1 Rune Zazen posture Heart/Mind (simbeop) Method :Diamond Zen Method (geumgangseon-do): Safest method of Heart/Mind Method. Ki circulation (nae-gong) Meridian Sphere of Seals =References=